God Save the Queen
by Notthatbou
Summary: Pobrecita... Ella, se siente tan sola. El cementerio es tan silencioso. No le gusta la idea de dejar aquí a papá... ¿Es cierto que la tumba del conde es la de un ángel? Es tan antigua... De repente, ante sus ojos, aparece un hombre: lleva un traje muy elegante, con chaleco, chaqueta de cola e incluso guantes blancos. Pero está lleno de polvo; parece vestirlo desde hace 100 años.


Aquí Bou, reportándose. ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien. Éste es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji... la verdad, he de admitirlo: siempre me da miedo adentrarme en un nuevo fandom. Siento como si tuviera que pedir permiso al resto de fans que llevan trabajando en esto más tiempo, como si tuviera la gran presión de _"~debes hacerlo bien~"_ *nota miradas fijas*. Lo prometo: me esforcé al máximo.

Me apetecía escribir esta historia, y de hecho lo hice antes de terminar de ver el anime (y en el manga ando parada en el tomo X, que es el último que se ha publicado en España y de momento me mantengo fiel a no leer online *risas - a ver cuanto dura-*). Partiendo de la premisa que presenta este manga de que al final Sebastian devorará el alma de Ciel -que es en un principio lo que ha de ocurrir-, surgió en mí la necesidad de hacer algo profundo. No sé si lo conseguí, o si esta historia tendrá algún cuajo. Espero que sí.

En cualquier caso, me gustaría (si puede ser) que la escucharais con alguna canción suave que os emocione. Yo la escribí con_ Dark Waltz_ de _Jackie Evancho_, pero hay muchas más que podrían servir. De cualquier modo, es sólo mi opinión~ *cada cual es libre de leer como quiera, caramba*.

¡Y ahora sí! Me callo y os dejo con el fic.

_**Nota:**_ las frases en otro idioma están traducidas al final del todo.

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji pertenece a la genial Yana Toboso.**

* * *

_**God Save the Queen**_

Pobrecita... Ella, se siente tan sola. El cementerio es tan silencioso. Mira alrededor con toda la claridad que sus jóvenes ojos llenos de lágrimas le permiten; hay demasiada gente. Su mamá está de pie tratando de comprender los asuntos de protocolo que los ingleses le explican, porque ella es francesa y no entiende muchas de las cosas que ambas deben hacer ahora. No quiere dejarla sola, pero a ella... todas esas personas le dan miedo. Desconoce sus nombres, sus caras, su procedencia; todos son adultos, muy altos, que desde arriba proyectan sombras sobre la pobre, pobre huérfana. Ya nadie, nadie, la entiende. ¡Está tan sola, tiene tanto miedo, ellos son terroríficos!

Suelta la mano de mamá y escapa por un camino cualquiera de los tantos silentes recorridos que el camposanto le ofrece. Alguien se ofrece a detenerla, pero mamá comprende que ella ahora necesita estar sola un rato. Cuando sus rodillas no le permiten correr más y se detiene, se da cuenta de que está nevando; ¡claro!, es diciembre. ¡Oh! Pero qué asunto tan trivial... Se pregunta cómo es posible que esté pensando en lo roja que está su nariz o en el vaho que sale de su boca, cuando en realidad está tan, tan triste...

Levanta ligeramente la mirada para ubicarse; no sabe dónde está. Una piedra que en otra época debió ser blanca se alza frente a ella con una inscripción escrita. No sabe leer bien del todo, pero como son mayúsculas y además grandes ella decide satisfacer sus intrigas.

_Here lies the body of  
MARY ANN WINDSOR  
R.I.P.  
1890-1977_

—¡...!

¡Dios mío! ¡Está pisando una tumba! Retrocede un par de pasos y pide disculpas; ella no pretendía perturbar el reposo de nadie. Mira alrededor. Como no podía ser de otro modo, muchas arquitecturas similares se elevan a su alrededor; concibe por primera vez lo que realmente significa estar en el cementerio, y la desazón crece en su interior. No sabe si le gusta la idea de dejar a su papá aquí, bajo una piedra que con el tiempo, inevitablemente, se oscurecerá. Vuelve a mirar la fecha de nacimiento y muerte de la apreciada Mary Ann: ¡Mil ochocientos noventa! ¡Eso es hace más de cien años! Es probable que ese dato responda a porqué su lápida no tiene flores; ¡nadie ha de quedar ya que la conozca! Hay una figura que se mantiene medianamente limpia y pequeños adornos... como en todas las demás.

Obnubilada en estos pensamientos, caminando casi guiada por el terror que supone el inminente sepulcro, pasea por el cementerio leyendo nombres y fechas a cada cual más sorprendentes: hay duques, marqueses, gente de alto rango. Sus tumbas son aterradoras por lo viejas, ¡incluso hay gente nacida en 1828! Las alas de los ángeles que por ellos velaban están rotas, y muchos han perdido sus distinciones, colores e incluso sus nombres. Nada de ellos queda ya aquí. Le pincha el corazón: ¡¿cuál será?! ¡¿Cuál será en un futuro la prueba que demuestre al mundo que su papá ha vivido?! ¡¿Qué puede hacer ella?! Le cuesta respirar.

Las piernas le fallan y cae de rodillas al suelo. Copos de nieve ligeros van cayendo suave... suave... en un silencio dulcemente triste. Levanta la vista con la mirada perdida. Un momento: eso no es un copo de nieve. Es...

Sigue el rastro de la extraña lluvia, que parece venir desde la dirección opuesta a la que ella tomó en su recorrido; lo que ven sus ojos la dejan sin habla.

Una enorme tumba se alza algo apartada del resto, brillante, imponente, sobre la hierba verde. La compone una escultura grandiosa y bella: ¡es tan majestuosamente hermosa! Miles de flores la rodean con sus muchos colores, aunque las rosas blancas son las que predominan. La mira desde lejos, desde el camino, sin notar que el tiempo pasa mientras ella simplemente observa; ha dejado de llorar, pero no se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Quién será...? —murmura bajito.

Aparece por la esquina entonces un hombre, que tras barrer los alrededores de una lápida se agacha y deposita una flor. Ella se da cuenta de que hace esto maquinalmente, pues por el camino por el que ha venido todos y cada uno de los inquilinos tienen una de esas. Lleva un uniforme con el nombre del cementerio, aunque ella cree que ese señor ya está muy mayor como para dedicarse a tan activa tarea.

—Pe-, perdone... —se decide finalmente a preguntar.

—Dime, hija —sonríe amablemente el abuelo. Esto le da confianza e incluso le sube el ánimo.

—¿Quién...?

Pero no es tan fácil. Por algún motivo, siente que el monumento la está mirando. El encargado suspira con los ojos cerrados. La mira después a ella, y después dirige la vista hacia el hermoso espectáculo que baña los ojos de ambos.

—Algunos dicen que es un ángel quien yace ahí —le cuenta amable, en un tono de confidencia tal que ella siente estar descubriendo algo secreto y prohibido.

—¿Un ángel? ¿De los que tienen alas?

—Eso dicen... Se cuenta que Dios, afligido por su tan triste destino, construyó para él un sepulcro tan hermoso que su memoria viviría para siempre en el recuerdo de los hombres, dándole un descanso eterno pacífico que no se debe perturbar. Si no...

Un escalofrío le sacude de repente y su semblante se torna serio. Ella trata de ver qué es lo que está mirando; nada de interés encuentra, sin embargo.

—... ¿Si no? —inquiere con curiosidad. Tras unos segundos, el anciano contesta.

—Si no... Una maldición —afirma tragando saliva.

—¿Una maldición? —repite incrédula. Siempre le han dicho que eso eran cosas habituales entre la gente antigua, supersticiones que en el mundo del siglo XXI -como decía su tío- no tenían sentido.

—Una maldición cae sobre quien se haya atrevido a ofender la memoria del conde. Quien atenta contra la efigie de piedra acaba perdiendo la cabeza... Una vez un hombre sustrajo unas cuantas flores de allí para depositarlas sobre otra tumba; al salir del cementerio un accidente de tráfico hizo que perdiera sus dos manos. Quien robó alguno de los objetos volvió llorando en mitad de la noche...

Ella cree que él se ha olvidado de que ella está allí. Pero le está escuchando, porque si puede hablar con un ángel de Dios, debe respetar la historia completa.

—Y... ¿cree usted también que se trata de un ángel? —demanda con esperanza.

—Créeme, hija mía —dice entonces el señor—. Llevo trabajando aquí desde hace más de cincuenta años. Te aseguro que, en todo este tiempo, esa tumba apenas si ha cambiado. Sólo me acerco para hacer mi trabajo; siento paz cerca de ella. Desde la primera vez que vine aquí, cuando tenía siete años, ese sepulcro ha estado igual de resplandeciente y pulcro, brillando sobre los demás como por arte de magia. Rodeado de nieve como ahora, incluso, no dejan de florecer rosas de todos los colores, coronadas por las más blancas y hermosas...

—_Ma fille!_

¡Oh! ¡Es mamá! Se despide con una mirada del encargado del lugar, es un hombre amable. Inclina la cabeza con precaución antes de atreverse a dejar de mirar al bello y terrorífico monumento, en una especie de reverencia que en su ser infantil no comprende del todo; es mejor, aun así, dejarse llevar por las intuiciones. Después, corre hacia donde se la reclama: ha llegado papá, y ella tiene ahora un momentito, sólo uno, para decirle adiós hasta una próxima vida.

*·*·*

Huye, escapa, sale al aire libre corriendo, lo que contrasta con su inmóvil y preso corazón. ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Se marcha! ¡No va a verle más! Ella no puede parar su llanto. Un torrente de tristeza la arrastra, mientras ella llora tan fuerte que sus lamentos le hieren la garganta; se hace incluso sangre. Sin darse cuenta sube corriendo por la hierba hacia las flores coloridas que esas blancas efigies velan. Entre todas ellas se acurruca y llora, dejando que la pena y la nieve la bañen lentamente, deseando que todo en aquel lugar fuese tan bello como su improvisado lecho. Y pasa el tiempo...

Un ruido suave la sobresalta, como si alguien acabase de inclinarse sobre ella lentamente. Libera sus piernas del agarre de sus brazos y levanta la mirada con dificultad, sintiendo que los párpados le pesan como si fuesen de hierro.

¡Menudo susto! Delante de ella encuentra a un conejo de peluche con un parche en el ojo derecho que aun así parece observarla fijamente. Pero parece bastante viejo, como si tuviera cientos de años... No obstante está entero; y es bonito. Se da cuenta mientras se levanta de que múltiples juguetes la rodean, incluso ropa, joyas o libros. Aunque todo le gustaba, todo parecía divertido; era como cuando le traía a veces su pap-...

Las lágrimas vuelven a rodar por sus mejillas, gruesas, tristes, desgarradoras.

—¡Ángel! —grita sin poder contenerse, desesperada de tristeza, arrodillándose y abrazando el mármol blanco hasta arañarlo con las uñas— S_'il vous plait, s'il vous plait! Prenez soin de lui!_

—¿Necesita usted algo, señorita? —pregunta una voz extremadamente amable entonces a su espalda, sorprendiéndola en su infinita pena.

Lo que encuentra es algo que jamás en la vida va a olvidar: un hombre, alto, guapo, bien peinado. Lleva un traje muy elegante con guantes blancos incluso, aunque está tan cubierto de polvo que parece vestirlo desde los tiempos de su abuelo, por lo menos.

—¿Quién es el ángel? —pregunta confundido.

Al ver la confusión, ella se desconcierta aún más.

—¿El ángel?... La persona que... duerme aquí.

—¿Él?... ¿De verdad? —inquiere el caballero señalando al epitafio, incrédulo. Se le escapa incluso una pequeña risita— Si él escuchase algo como eso... Oh, cómo adoraría ver la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Le conocía usted? —pregunta con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—...Quizá...

Ella gira para mirar la piedra.

_Here will live the love for  
The Last Earl of the Phantomhive's  
1875-1889_

Siente algo parecido al terror. ¡El conde Phantomhive murió muy joven! Y... vivió... hace mucho tiempo. Mucho. Gira el rostro lentamente, y observa al señor: con los ojos cerrados y una indescifrable sonrisa, tiene el rostro dirigido hacia el cielo.

—Y... ¿quién era? —se atreve preguntar, casi consiguiendo ser calmada por lo bello de la tumba del último conde Phantomhive.

—Un señorito.

—¿...?

—Sólo un señorito... como no ha habido más —evoca con aire soñador. Se gira entonces hacia ella con aire intrigado—. ¿Qué quería pedirle usted?

—... —ella vuelve a llorar. Las palabras están en su garganta pero cuando intenta hacerlas salir un pinchazo se lo impide, provocando más y más lágrimas— _Mon... papa..._

—_Ton papa? Où est il maintenant? _

—_Maman dis qu'il est au ciel._

—_Ciel... —_sonríe él con algo que a ella le parece tristeza_— Il est très beau..._

—_Oui?... _Si es un ángel, si quien hay aquí es un ángel, yo sólo quiero pedirle que cuide de él —llora triste—. ¿Por qué me han robado a mí papa?

El hombre la mira con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo se llama usted, señorita?

—...Elizabeth...

—...

—Oh, ya vienen...

Abre los ojos el caballero, con sorpresa, al escuchar el himno de Inglaterra a su espalda.

—¿Quién viene?

—La reina. Iba a venir...

—¿La reina?

—Sí... Papá trabajaba para la reina; murió prestándole servicio —explica con un tono más tranquilo aunque sin dejar de llorar.

—...¿Y no desea la señorita vengarse? ¿No odia _milady _a la reina?

Tras dos breves sollozos cabizbajos, ella parece llegar a una conclusión. Y levanta la cabeza.

—No —dice llorando a mares—. Seguiré sirviendo a la reina y siéndole fiel, como habría hecho papá si siguiese aquí.

Un silencio largo se hace entre ambos. De repente y de la nada, escucha reír al extraño hombre de ojos rojos con una alegría casi jovial.

—¿Sabe, señorita? Me ha caído usted bien... Me ha recordado a alguien. Tenga: no lo suelte —advierte colocando algo en su puño y cerrándoselo con una de sus enormes manos. Cuando lo mira, encuentra en él una enigmática sonrisa.

—¿Quién... quién es usted?

—¿Yo? Sólo... un mayordomo infernal.

—_Elizabeth! Viens ici!_ —se escucha a mamá gritar de fondo.

—_Oh, Oui! _—contesta alto para no alarmarla— Tengo que irme... Gracias por todo, señor mayordomo.

Da media vuelta en busca de mamá. Al de pocos pasos se detiene; le ha parecido ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de aquel hombre tan antiguo. ¿Podría ser que...?

—¿Está... —gira para volver a mirarlo—...llorando?

Mas cuando su vista vuelve hacia la hermosa tumba del conde, el mayordomo ya no está allí. El único movimiento que resta es el de la nieve, el de los pétalos de color, el de un cuervo... y el de unas pocas plumas negras que caen de algún lugar del cielo cuyo origen no encuentra. Puede leer, entonces, el nombre que antes no había encontrado.

_Ciel Phantomhive_

Finalmente, decide correr hacia su mamá; cuando llega a su altura, de su puño cerrado comienzan a florecer múltiples flores, a cada cual más hermosa. Ella piensa que el ángel la ha escuchado, que Ciel velará por papá y por la reina, y de manera silente le da las gracias.

Mientras tanto, el himno de Inglaterra sigue sonando.

Y un nuevo presente se añade a la colección de tesoros que la tumba del conde tiene en su haber.

_Happy Birthday, my lord.  
I miss you, this year too._

**_God Save the Queen - Fin_**

* * *

Por si fuera necesario, escribo el significado de los mensajes en **_inglés_**:

**·**La primera tumba dice:_ Aquí descansa el cuerpo de Mary Ann Windsor._

**·**La segunda:_ Aquí vivirá el amor por El Último Conde de los Phantomhive._

**·**Y el final:_ Feliz cumpleaños, mi señor. Le extraño, este año también._

Y en _**francés**:_

**·Ma fille = **_Mi niña._

_**·S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait! Prenez soin de lui! = **¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Cuide de él!_

**·**La conversación resultaría ser:

**—**_**Ton papa? Où est il maintenant? =** _¿Tu papá? ¿Dónde está él ahora?

**—_Maman dis qu'il est au ciel. =_** Mama dice que está en el cielo.

**—**_**Ciel... Il est très beau...** = _Ciel... -juego de palabras con el nombre de Ciel, que en francés significa 'cielo'- Él es muy hermoso...

**—_Oui?... = _**¿Sí? ...

**_·Viens ici!_** = ¡Ven aquí!

Yyyy creo que no me dejo nada (si es así y tenéis alguna duda, remitídmelo sin problema). Aquí termina mi primera incursión como escritora en el fandom de Kuroshitsuji. Quería hacer algo que demostrase que, aunque pasen los años y estemos ya en el siglo XXI, Sebastian siempre se acordará de Ciel.** Siempre.**

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Bou.**_


End file.
